bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS8: Energia Mechtalii
Ardamir szybko wywijał mieczem bez przerwy raniąc demony, które z nim walczyły. Stale je osłabiając, ciągle zyskiwał przewagę. Jego Rozpruwacz Dusz - miecz, który zdobył jeszcze jako człowiek - dodawał mu siły przy każdym ciosie na rzecz sił przeciwników. Z tego powodu zdziwił się, gdy Deleb złapała go za nadgarstek blokując rękę, w którym trzymał miecz. Błyskawicznie Grok i Erasial rozszarpali szkielet. Maja widząc pół okiem tą sytuację uśmiechnęła się w stronę zakapturzonego i spróbowała go zaatakować. Planowo chciała się nie oszczędzać i przywitać jego twarz ze swoim butem. Toteż w chwili nieuwagi przeciwnika zrobiła co chciała. Przeciwnik zachwiał się i odszedł do tyłu na 2 kroki. Aby nie dać mu możliwości na odpowiedź zaczęła go atakować. Wykonywała uderzenia najszybciej i najsilniej jak umie. Mimo to czuła, że nieznany osobnik miał dobrze umięśnione całe ciało i wydawało się, że nawet jej uderzenia nie mogą go szybko położyć. Po 12 sekundach bezlitosnego ataku, ręce Mai były wyczerpane, więc zaczęła wykonywać kopnięcia z pół obrotu. Zakapturzony coraz bardziej tracił orientację. W końcu potknął się blisko kantu dachu i spadł z kilkumetrowego bloku. Gdy upadł, ziemia zadrżała się, a w bocznej uliczce pojawiły się pęknięcia. Jego prawe oko zaświeciło się mocniej. Rywal zaczął się cicho śmiać. Tanaki zleciała na niego i przycisnęła kolanem tułów do ziemi. Zrzuciła z niego kaptur z pytaniem "Kim ty do cholery jesteś?". To co zobaczyła, wstrząsnęło nią. Bestia zrzuciła z siebie Maję, a następnie potężnym kopnięciem odrzuciła ją tak mocno, że przebiła się przez ścianę. Kiedy nieznajomy był już wolny, zaczął biec. Automatycznie cała ekipa, która zajmowała się jego ochroną zaczęła uciekać, zaś Ardamir podczas nieuwagi demonów szybko złożył się do kupy porażając ich przy pomocy swojego zaklęcia. Cała trójka padła tracąc czucie w swoich ciałach. Zanim zdążył odejść, drogą zagrodziło mu BakuGalaxy. - Nie myśl, że tak po prostu cię puścimy - odezwał się Evans - A co? Spróbujecie mnie pokonać? - To nie kwestia tego co chcemy, to kwestia zasad - Blaze podszedł do szkieletu z czaszką palącą się zielonym płomieniem i hełmem - Wspierasz nieodpowiedniego osobnika, przeszkadzasz nam i w dodatku wiesz to co my chcemy wiedzieć - Nie jesteście głupi, wiecie że nic wam nie powiem - Ardamir schował swój miecz do pochwy - Co proponujesz? - Co powiesz na mały rewanż? - Młody Luke'u, zawsze wiesz co w starej duszy gra - Ardamir przyozdobił swoje słowa zgrabnym piruetem - Chociaż stary jestem, to formę mam, musisz uważać, bo w kość nie dasz nam! - Polemizowałbym, poza tym słaby rym cicho xD - Blaze wyrzucił kartę otwarcia i swojego bakugana - Twój ruch - Koło fortuny zakręć się, kogo los dziś poniesie? - szkielet uniósł karwasz, którego część, do której doczepione były bakugany zaczęła się kręcić. W końcu stanęła, a z przedniej części wystrzelił Octo - Bakugan start! - Supermoc aktywacja! - Luke zaatakował, kiedy przeciwnik dopiero wkraczał do walki - Furia Smoka, Smoczy Pazur! Drago wyleciał w powietrze i nabrawszy prędkości wleciał w przeciwnika kierując w jego stronę serię brutalnych ciosów. Niestety potężne ataki dragonoida nie dawały takiego efektu, przeciw półtora raza większemu humanoidalnemu kolosowi, jaki by mógł sobie życzyć. Wylatując w powietrze zaserwował przeciwnikowi kopnięcie z półobrotu. Dało to jednak ten sam skutek, twarz Octo wytrzymała bez najmniejszego zadrapania. Gdy bakugan pyrusa przystanął, aby nabrać tchu, jego dwudomenowy rywal złapał go za głowę i przycisnął kolanem szyję do ziemi. - Masz pecha mój przyjacielu - Octo zbliżył usta do ucha Drago - Wy korzystacie z supermocy, część moich umiejętności działa pasywnie, właśnie mogłeś zaobserwować działanie Taranu. Jeżeli nie używam żadnych supermocy, a przeciwnicy odwrotnie, osłabiam ich działanie o połowę, zaś sam zwiększam swój wskaźnik mocy o połowę 15px Drago 1600G 15px 15px Octo 1500G Luk popatrzył na BakuMetr, a następnie się odezwał: - No dobra, ale to nie wyjaśnia dlaczego jesteś taki silny pomimo mniejszej wartości punktów mocy - To jest działanie Bastionu, jestem silniejszy dopóki przeciwnik nie ma co najmniej dwukrotnej przewagi w punktach - Dwukrotna? Co to dla nas - Luk zawołał z entuzjazmem i rozłożył w ręku barwny wachlarz dostępnych supermocy. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad najlepszą strategią oraz tym, w jaki sposób wykiwać starego wyjadacza. Po chwili zwinął karty, schował je do pokrowca, a z kupki zachował cztery - Widzisz te cztery karty Ardamir? Szykuj się na swoją klęskę! - Twierdzisz, że wykończysz mnie w czterech ruchach, Octo natomiast za chwilę założy dźwignię na kręgosłup twojego partnera i będzie po nim - szkielet zaczął się śmiać po czym wyjął kartę aktywując ją jednocześnie - Skoro trzymają się ciebie żarty, to szybko skończę tą farsę, Paladyn Lotosu, aktywacja! Pogoda się zmieniła. Wiatr zaczął szybciej się poruszać. Octo odrzucił od siebie Drago. Spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym pychy i pogardy. Wystawił przed siebie dłoń. Pojawił się w niej piękny i potężny miecz dwuręczny. Miał złotą rękojeść i rubinowe zdobienia. Układały się niczym rosnący krzew róży. Na szczycie zaś złotej rękojeści znajdował się kwiat lotosu, chroniący dłoń posiadacza. Ostrze było długie i szerokie, a pośrodku było wgłębienie. Na mieczu wyryte były słowa "Dopóty twoja dłoń spoczywa na rękojeści miecza twego, dopóty nie zostałeś pokonany" z jednej strony, zaś z drugiej "Strażniku, niech twoja siła nigdy nie przepuści zła do świata bezbronnych i prawych". Drago dostrzegł napis gdy przeciwnik wzywał miecz. Przez chwilę patrzył na przeciwnika jak na paladyna z legend - obrońcę prawdy i wszelkich cnót. Później jednak spojrzał na jego twarz. Rzeczywiście miał rysy cnotliwego wojownika, jednak przez wyrażający gniew nie mógłby zostać paladynem. W momencie kiedy Octo ruszył do ataku, Luke użył Furii Smoka, Smoczego Pazura poziomu II. Dragonoid wyczekał moment. Octo trzymał broń w prawej ręce, więc atak nadszedł z lewej strony Drago. Ten uchylając się, uniknął ataku i znalazł się pomiędzy prawą ręką przeciwnika a jego tułowiem. Kopnięcie z kolana zdezorientowało Octo, zaś uderzenie w twarz przedłużyło ten efekt. Drago złapał miecz, jednak przeciwnik nie zamierzał go puścić. Wolną ręką wbił swój łokieć między żebra Octo, a następnie trzymając prawą ręką, za dłoń przeciwnika trzymającą miecz, uderzył końcem rękojeści w ścięgno ręki wyginając ją w najbardziej możliwe sposoby. W końcu dwudomenowy bakugan wypuścił broń, a Drago kopnął go w brzuch z całych sił - był on na wysokości połowy szyi Drago, więc uderzenie nie było tak potężne, jakby wykonałby je przeciwko komuś innemu. Następnie za pomocą przywołanego miecza zranił kolosalnego bakugana. Octo zawył z bólu i tym razem popatrzył na dragonoida z żałością. 15px Drago 2100G 15px 15px Octo 1600G - Raz - Luke uśmiechnął się i spojrzał z tryumfem na zakuty w zbroi szkielet. Ten stał podparty o swój miecz z ostrzem o intensywnie zielono ciemnym kolorze na środku. Im bardziej na zewnątrz, tym bardziej ostrze stawało się czarne, aż zupełnie pochłaniające światło na krańcach. Emanowała od niego dziwna, złowroga energia. Patrząc się na nie, miało się wrażenie, jakby wszystko dookoła się rozpływało, a samo miałoby zaraz przebić rzeczywistość. - A więc wyliczasz te cztery ruchy, w których masz zamiar się mnie pozbyć? - Ardamir zarechotał, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać - Co on do cholery kombinuje? Taki dzieciak nie jest w stanie mnie zaskoczyć, ale co on trzyma w rękawach? Pewnie jak zupełny małolat opiera się na jakiejś karcie otwarcia, ale tym zajmie się bakugan pułapka. Na pewno opiera się na niej, przecież te dzieciaki nawet nie mają pojęcia o runach, które zostały zwizualizowane za pomocą zakazanych kart... W sumie tylko jedna osoba je ma. Na szczęście jest po naszej stronie. Więc plan nie może pójść źle, będzie zadowolona - Co się stało? Jakoś tak dziwnie zamarłeś - Luk postanowił dogryźć przeciwnikowi - No dobrze, widzę że chcesz się zabawić naprawdę ostro - Ardamir wyjął szarą rękawiczkę i założył ją na dłoń. W chwilę po założeniu dopasowała się do kościstych palców. Następnie wyjął kartę supermocy i aktywował ją. Rękawica zaś zaświeciła się na kolor ciemnej czerwieni - Wielka synteza supermocy, aktywacja - Ty chyba żartujesz, znam tą złamaną kartę - To nie koniec, Uderzenie Walkirii, aktywacja Z ramienia Octo wysunęło się działo i zaczęło ostrzeliwać dragonoida. Przy każdym strzale, pocisk otaczała wiązka tej samej energii, którą emanowała rękawica. Gdyby nie to, że pociski nacierały z dużą częstotliwością, Drago dałby radę uniknąć wszystkich. Niestety jeden wystarczył, aby go powalić. 15px Drago 1600G 15px 15px Octo 2800G - Supermoc aktywacja, Pomoc Pyrusa - Drago wstał ożywiony. Podleciał do wyższego przeciwnika i zafundował mu kopnięcie w twarz. Nadal zdawał sobie sprawę z przewagi przeciwnika, ale miał ochotę go zdenerwować - To nic nie da - Ardamir się śmiał wniebogłosy - Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, przegrałeś - Dwa Humor kościotrupa momentalnie zniknął i zastąpił go gniew oraz narastające uczucie niepewności. "Co on sobie myśli?" - Ardamir ciągle się zastanawiał nad pewnością Blaze'a. Chłopak cały czas stał z podniesionym czołem, a jego wzrok był pełen odwagi. Tazok niemal odczuwał jak jego oponent chce wyśmiać go w twarz. Widział tylko mały uśmieszek na młodej twarzy. W końcu nie wytrzymał i uruchomił Ao Omniblaster. Broń rozłożyła się na zwyczajny blaster. 15px Drago 1600G 15px 15px Octo 2900G - Tańczysz jak ci zagram - Luk uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po trzecią kartę z wcześniej przygotowanego zestawu - Co do cholery? Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że przewidziałeś mój ruch - A i owszem, z poprzedniej walki z tobą dowiedziałem się, że zrobisz wszystko dla wygranej, a przede wszystkim użyjesz zestawu bojowego, a bakugan pułapka jest dla ciebie zabezpieczeniem przed utratą zbyt wielu punktów - Niech cię, jakim cudem taki chłystek potrafi przewidzieć tyle wcześniej? - Ardamir dobył miecza i wskazał ostrzem na głowę Blaze'a - Jeżeli okaże się, że oszukiwałeś, to pożegnasz się ze swoją głową, obiecuję ci - Więc zatańczmy Pit biegł przez uliczkę nawołując Mai. Ciągle bez odpowiedzi. Zaglądał we wszystkie możliwe przejścia, aż w końcu zobaczył drogę ze sporym wgnieceniem. Kiedy pobiegł wgłąb ulicy, ujrzał dziurę w ścianie. Automatycznie zaczął wypatrywać przyjaciółkę. Zmroził cegły i je roztrzaskał, żeby nie tracić czasu na ich odrzucanie. Jego instynkt go nie zawiódł. Pod stertą cegieł leżała nieprzytomna Mei. Od razu podniósł ją i wybiegł z uliczki wołając o pomoc. Szybko się jednak zorientował, że demony zostały unieruchomione przez Ardamira, BakuGalaxy wspierało walczącego Luka, zaś Rada Ośmiu wciąż walczyła z nieuchwytnym Kalipso. Drzwi najbliższego domu potraktował z kopa i wbił się do środka. Niewygodne pytania typu "Kim ty do cholery jesteś?" albo teksty jak "Wynoś się stąd" zostały potraktowane lodem tak, że wypowiadający te słowa stali się ozdobnikami. Evans wbił się do pierwszego, lepszego pokoju i położył tam Maję. Zaczął ją opatrywać. Według jego analizy "na pierwszy rzut oka" była poważnie poturbowana. Poza tym ze skroni tryskała krew. Reszta mieszkańców po zobaczeniu, że Pit pomaga przyjaciółce także chciała pomóc. 15px Drago 400G 15px 15px Octokandor 4500G - Dobrze przewidziałeś, że użyję zestawu bojowego i zdziwiłem się, że twoja karta otwarcia będzie wyłączała wszystkie mechanizmy - Ardamir wykonał ukłon w geście szacunku - Ale powinieneś był także przewidzieć, że mój bakugan pułapka pokrzyżuje twoje szyki - Cztery - Blaze pokazał ostatnią kartę. Okazało się, że tak naprawdę ukrywał tam jeszcze dwie - Potrójna supermoc aktywacja! - Co ci to da dzieciaku? - Ardamir zaśmiał się, ale wewnętrznie czuł niepokój. Wciąż w jego głowie rozbrzmiewały słowa Luka "Widzisz te cztery karty Ardamir? Szykuj się na swoją klęskę!" - Miały być cztery karty, a nie sześć - Nie obchodzi mnie co obie myślałeś - Luk tym razem pokazał gest Kozakiewicza - Powinieneś był mnie bardziej szanować podczas walki. Sądziłeś, że użyję tylko jednej karty, więc sam wykorzystałeś wszystkie możliwe ruchy na rundę. Nie możesz już odpowiedzieć na to co teraz zrobię. Patrz! Duch Smoka plus Synteza plus Synteza, poziom II! 15px Drago 4800G 15px 15px Octokandor 4500G - Uwaga, nagromadzenie mocy, bliskie przeciążenie systemu - Bakumetr zaczął sygnalizować. Drago w tym czasie zebrał w sobie wiele mocy. Lekki wiatr obecny na polu bitwy stał się porywisty. Pojawiła się czerwona smuga na niebie. Dragonoid pyrusa zaczął rosnąć. Moc do niego przybywała. Jego wzrost był już równy wzrostowi Octo. Drago uderzył. Ponowny cios. Prawy sierpowy. Lewy sierpowy. Prawy prosty. Lewy sierpowy. Kopnięcie z półobrotu. Nieudane kopnięcie z wyskoku. Octokandor uderzył Drago w trakcie wyskoku przez co ten upadł. - Podziwiam twój zapał i to, że obmyśliłeś naprawdę solidny plan - Ardamir zaczął bić brawo - Niestety, ale Wielka Synteza Supermocy oraz Rękawica Udręki zbytnio zwiększają poziom mojego bakugana. Możemy to nazwać oszustwem, poniekąd to prawda, ale niestety nie mam czasu na honorową walkę. Mam misję, którą muszę wypełnić. - Chyba zapomniałeś Drago, że Bastion daje mi większą siłę niż tą, którą sam masz - Octokandor wykonał prawy prosty w klatkę piersiową przeciwnika. Drago złapał się za miejsce uderzenia. Zanim zdąrzył zareagować dostał kopniakiem w głowę. Upadł na ziemię. - Walony cziterze - dragonoid porwał się z ziemi - Luk, chcę go zniszczyć! - Uspokój się trochę, pokonamy go jak należy - Blaze wyciągnął kolejną kartę - Supermoc aktywacja! Ekstremalny Mega Smok Drago zebrał w okół siebie moc i wyskoczył do góry, aby nabrać prędkości. Leciał przecinając wcześniej utworzoną czerwoną łunę. Skoncentrował się na mostku przeciwnika. Uderzył. Momentalnie oddzielił go potężny pawęż. Odbiwszy się od niego wrył się w ziemię, ponieważ cała siła uderzeniowa została skierowana przez Octo w podłoże. Partner Luka już miał wracać do formy kulistej, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. 15px Drago 4300G 15px 15px Octokandor 4900G - Jeszcze ci mało? - obejrzał się Octo już odwrócony plecami - Zdenerwowałeś mnie ostatni raz - Drago uruchomił prezent Kejraxa, czyli domenę absolutną - Pokażę ci absolutną moc pyrusa! Dragonoid ruszył do ataku z niebywałą prędkością i siłą. Każde uderzenie było w stanie powalić Octo, ale Drago był zbyt zdenerwowany, aby dać mu spokój po jednym ataku. - Daj mu już spokój - Luk nalegał, ale dragnoid postanowił jeszcze wbić go w ziemię tak, aby nie mógł się ruszyć. Ostatecznie okaleczony Octo leżał jako część ziemi. Zaś Drago miał już zamiar zakończyć walkę, gdy widział powrót Octo do formy kulistej. Zaś kiedy nikt nie widział, Ardamir wyjął ze swojego miecza zielony klejnot i wystrzelił go w swojego bakugana. Nastąpił rozbłysk mocy. Okazało się, że Octo także w ostatniej chwili przerwał powrót do formy kulistej. - Czy ty chcesz pożegnać się z życiem? - Drago był już pełen opanowania - Tak, uderz śmiało - Octo odłączył bakugana pułapkę - I tak złamiesz się w połowie biegu - Tego za wiele, tym razem nie będziesz w stanie cofnąć powrotu - Drago podbiegł do przeciwnika i nagle poczuł, że jego ciało zostało przebite. Octo trzymał w ręku miecz Ardamira dostosowany do wielkości bakuganów. W ułamku sekundy moc klejnotu pozwoliła Octo do przywołania ostrza. Drago stracił przytomność i jego tryb absolutny go opuścił. Energia Absolutnej Mechtalii wyleciała z niego i napełniła naszyjnik Ardamira z miejscem na 8 energii i matowym kryształem na środku. Energia Mechtalii zajęła miejsce na nad kryształem ze standardowym układem 6 domen. Oba bakugany wróciły do form kulistych. Tazok odzyskał swoją broń. Formalnie to on zwyciężył walkę. - Dzięki, że dałeś mi to po co przyszedłem - szkielet pokazał ręką gest pożegnania. Ami i Yuki chciały powstrzymać szkielet przed ucieczką, ale w ostatniej chwili na ziemi pojawiła się dziura z cienia przez którą Kalipso zabrał Ardamira. Od razu przejście zniknęło. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex